Save the last dance
by Zeldafan lover
Summary: Note their is some Bevin.


Kevin straightened his bowtie for the third time. It was really more about comfort than about the look of it. Having the thing around his neck just didn t feel right.

Although it had been pretty cute having Ben tie it right for him.

Do I have to go to this dance? he whined just as Ben came back in with another jar of pickles.

Munching on one, Ben replied, You do if you want to keep our cover. Which, by the way, was your idea.

Kevin straightened the bowtie. Again. Excuse me for not wanting Gwen to kill me for taking your virginity.

Oh, right, because pretending to have a crush on her won t make her want to kill you at all. Ben smirked.

Look, I just want to get to the dance, indulge her a little, and then get out. Can you try to be a little supportive?

I am being supportive! Ben countered. And don t yell at me!

Kevin sighed. Fine. Good luck kiss?

Ben smiled and stood up on tip-toes to kiss Kevin. Kevin grimaced as he pulled back.

You taste like pickles.

Ben glanced down at the pickle jar in his hand. Oh. Sorry.

Well Kevin sighed again. I better go out and get that what was it corsage? He began to head out the door. I ll find you later.

Right. Oh, and, Kevin?

Kevin turned around. Yeah?

Ben grinned. You look good.

Gwen was silent for the whole car ride. She pretended that it was because she was worried about Ben.

Not that she wasn t, but

Kevin was entirely focused on getting to where Ben was.

He d already completely forgotten about the dance that they were missing.

And that was what was worrying Gwen right now.

Ben had tied his bowtie for him, told him Gwen s favorite flower, and given him advice.

Not to mention that he d lent Kevin the tux.

Those things by themselves didn t bother Gwen, but the way Kevin talked about them did.

He d lit up so happily telling her the things that Ben did for him.

No matter what, Ben was always the first thing on his mind.

We re almost there. Only a matter of time before we find Ben.

Gwen didn t reply.

Would you rather have been with him tonight instead of me?

After dropping Gwen off, there was one thing Kevin had to do.

He knew Ben would be pacing the floor right now, agonizing over all the little details.

Where re you going? Your house is the other way.

Kevin really didn t want to know how Gwen knew that.

Yeah, I know. I m just goin to, uh check on Ben.

Gwen rolled her eyes. Don t tease him too much.

Right tease him Kevin only smirked in response.

Then he went to Ben s house where, as he d thought, the younger boy was pacing the floor.

That changed as soon as Kevin walked through the door, however.

Kevin! I blame you!

Yeah, he d expected that.

Hey, what makes you think this is all my fault?

Who s fault is it, then? Because there s only one way to make babies, Kevin!

All right, all right. Kevin sat down on the bed. I m sorry.

At least I managed to convince Gwen and Julie that all of those aliens lay eggs no matter what, right?

I guess so. Ben sighed, pouting. We just have to be extra careful from now on. Condoms by themselves obviously aren t doing it. Then, completely serious, he added, I ll have to start taking birth control pills.

Kevin let out a huge snort of laughter.

Ben gave him a disapproving glare.

Birth control pills? Are you serious?

I mean it, Levin. I will not be going through this every year.

Kevin shrugged. Fine. I ll go buy some before I go home. He stood up.

Far as the drugstore guy knows, I m dating Gwen, anyway.

Ben batted his eyelashes. Thanks, honey.

Kevin rolled his eyes. You re welcome, dear.

He shut the door behind him.

Ben was sixteen years old. He was starting to get a better handle on his powers, but there was one thing he hadn t gotten a handle on yet.

Big Chill s little egg-laying ritual.

Granted, he hadn t actually had any opportunity to try and control it. According to Kevin, necrofriggians laid eggs only once a year (and as he hadn't told the girls, only when they had a mate).

But at least he didn t black out anymore. He figured that was because he didn t try to fight Big Chill s habits like he had last year. But it was still nice to know what was going on.

Plus, he got to do more relaxing this time around.

Why? Well, because Kevin was helping out, of course.

You need a man around the house er nest, Kevin had said, incurring the wrath of a mood-swinging Ben.

He quickly declared that he had been joking, of course.

Now he was helping Ben pile huge chunks of metal onto the chosen nesting ground.

Big Chill seemed to appreciate the help, and readily accepted Kevin as a well, father-figure.

Gwen and Julie on the other hand not so much.

The girls couldn t seem to figure out why Ben was attacking them and not Kevin.

Kevin remained, as far as they knew, just as clueless.

Kevin wiped some sweat from his brow.

Nest s all covered up. When are these things gonna hatch, anyway?

Ben shrugged. In Big Chill s truly fitting voice he answered, Not a clue.

They waited.

A few hours later, the eggs hatched. Big Chill morphed back into Ben, and he and Kevin watched the little aliens fly off together.

Aww, look at them. Our little freaks of nature, Kevin chuckled, putting an arm around Ben. Ben smiled, too.

Yeah. They are pretty cute. He smirked at Kevin. And you re not such a bad dad.

I m an even better husband. Kevin grinned and gave Ben a kiss.

What d you say wife ? Wanna go home and make more alien babies?

Ben laughed and returned the kiss. Yeah, sure. Why not?

Needless to say, they d be back again next year.

Gwen stared in disbelief at the little alien.

It had looked just like all of its other brothers and sisters when it hatched.

Kevin was sweating.

Ben was turning bright red and trying very hard to hide his face.

You see, the second that the mini-necrofriggian touched the pile of metal that was its nest, its entire body became covered in the substance.

Gwen turned around, glaring particularly at Kevin.

They seem to take after a certain someone, don t they, Kevin?

Kevin grinned sheepishly. Uh, heheh that s my boy ?

Ben groaned.

The little baby alien flew away, its metal coating glinting in the starlight. 


End file.
